Aerial cable closures for use in enclosing cable splices and cable repair openings have long been made with the need for specialized equipment and tools which increase the cost of each application. Still others are constructed in such a way that they come in a multitude of assorted parts, which results in time consuming installations and often a cannibalizing of other closures to replace lost parts. Such prior art enclosures often fail to maintain an adequate barrier against moisture, the entry of insects, and sunlight, whose ultra-violet rays can rapidly break down the insulation of the color coded plastic insulated conductors of the cables. Such prior art enclosures often have a serious problem concerning their inability to prevent unauthorized entry to the cable splices. It is this unauthorized entry where often the cable splices can be altered or damaged. Examples of such prior art enclosures are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,486,620; 3,836,696; 4,084,067; 2,891,101. Other attempts have been made to overcome the foregoing disadvantages. One such attempt is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,894 which shows an enclosure consisting of both a separate hanger frame and a separate outer cover. However, these attempts have not completely overcome the disadvantages mentioned, in particular the problem with unauthorized entry.